Switchisa
by VioletDeath
Summary: Robin and Speedy go to a girl named Switchisa. They sip her drink and feel awkward, next thing you know, they aren't in their own bodies anymore. switchisa is an OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans

HI MY NAME IS SWITCHISA

The Teen Titans were fighting the H.I.V.E. for breaking into the bank. Robin was beating up Mammoth while Starfire and Raven fought with Jinx. Cyborg always fought with Gizmo and Beast boy was just trying to help all of them. Everyone started to get exhausted, but they kept fighting anyway. The Teen Titans had won, once again.

For their celebration, they went to the Pizza place. They talked about mostly everything. There was a connection between Robin and Starfire. They kept a secret from everyone, well tried to anyway. After they had eaten, all four Titans wanted to go home, except Robin wanted to stay and just hang.

Robin walked and felt the cool air swishing the trees and it just felt good to be out of the house. Robin walked to the park and heard a scream, he ran towards the scream and he saw a blue headed girl screaming. The man was grabbing her, trying to get her in his car.

"What's going on?" Robin shouted.

"Oh please help me!" the girl screamed.

Robin pulled out his boomerang and threw it to the man and hit him. The boomerang went back to Robin.

"Ouch, you want to fight, eh?" the stranger said.

"Just let go of the girl and we don't have to." Robin replied.

The man let go of the blue headed girl and took off. The girl seemed delighted. She turned to him and motioned her lips, "Thank you." The girl started to walk, when Robin called out to her.

"Hi, what's your name?" Robin caught up to her.

"Hi, my name is Switchisa." The girl answered.

Robin looked at her; her name was kind of funny. Maybe even goofy. They started walking around the park. Speedy came along, "Hey, Robin, who's this?"

"Oh this is…" Robin began.

"Don't worry, I can say my own name, Switchisa is the name."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Speedy."

"Hey, do you want to go to my place? It's really nice." She offered.

"Sure," Speedy and Robin said.

They followed her as they talked. As they approached her apartment they went in. It was nice, it had blue everywhere, and the lights seemed to be shells, and she had a big stereo. They looked at her living room with wide eyes.

"Can I get you a drink? I have orange juice and some sodas." she asked.

"Soda would be nice."

"Same here," Speedy replied.

They sat down looking all over her living room. She came back with the drinks in a cup, as they sipped it; she stared at them hard, and with a grin. Robin saw her expression, and thought why she would look at them like that. Then he felt a tingle of some sort in his body, it didn't feel normal. Robin looked at Speedy and could tell he had the same reaction too.


	2. Chapter 2

What the-?

"You know, I better be going," Robin started.

"Are you sure?" asked Switchisa.

"Yeah,"

"I got to go, too," Speedy said his hand on his stomach.

"Okay," Switchisa smiled.

The two boys walked out of her living room and down the stairs. Switchisa began to laugh hard and then she giggled, "Stupid boys,"

"I felt something in my stomach," Robin said.

"Me, too,"

The boys walked in silent, until Speedy had to go somewhere. Robin was feeling drowsy. He was afraid of what Switchisa had put in their drinks, he didn't worry about that, he just wanted to go home and sleep in his bed. He got to the tower and walked up the stairs into his room. He plopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Speedy woke up. His room always dark. His eyes barely opened as he walked to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. To his surprise he wasn't in his body, he was in Robin's body. He touched his face several times, the black spikes poking at the hair. He was in his normal clothes, but this was not his body. He tried to walk, but Robin had a different way of walking.

Robin awoke and he was in his room, he was ready to fight anything today, he felt good that morning. He jumped out of his bed and he was wobbling. He noticed this and thought why he would wobble. He went to the bathroom, no one was awake yet. He turned on the light and washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Then he glanced at the mirror and saw Speedy, and then he realized that it was a mirror.

"What the-?" his eyes widened as he looked at the red head.

"Robin is you in there?" Starfire asked.

"Um, yeah," He replied.

"Speedy? Is that you?" Starfire asked astonished.

"Yeah," he said again, he opened the door.

"Where is Rob-," She said, "Why are you wearing Robin's clothes?"

"Oh, um," he started.

"Well I'll be in the living room I guess," Starfire said forgetting to ask where Robin was. She trotted to the living room as Robin watched her. He ran out the door and was looking for Speedy.

Speedy was shocked and he tripped as he tried to walk with Robin's legs. He walked out of his home and then walked to the tower to see Robin. On his way he saw people stare at him, they saw Robin in Speedy's clothes.

Robin jumped on buildings trying to get to Speedy's as fast as he could; he hoped that he hadn't wakened yet. As Robin and Speedy walked to one another's house, they passed each other, not knowing they did. Speedy got to the tower and he knocked on the door. Beast boy opened the door.

"Finally Robin, we've been trying to find you. Speedy was here, but I guess he left."

"Uh, right," Speedy walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

I SAW HER!

Robin knocked on Speedy's door, no one was there. Robin figured he was still sleeping so he knocked on the door loud and clear. Robin waited impatiently, but no one opened the door. He went back to the tower and he saw himself there. Everyone looked at Speedy and Robin, each of them wearing the others clothing. Robin motioned to Speedy that he needed to talk to him.

"We have to find that girl," Robin told Speedy.

"Yeah, I can barely walk in your body," Speedy said. They walked out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Starfire asked.

"Out," said Robin.

"Oh, well I wanted to spend time with Robin," Starfire blushed.

"Okay," said Robin, but he remembered he was in Speedy's body, "Oh, well you can hang out with Robin, when we get back,"

"Okay," Starfire waved at them.

The two of them left, they raced back to Switchisa's apartment. They ran up the stairs and they knocked on her door panting. No one answered; they waited a couple of more minutes and nothing. They thought that she probably had gone out. They left the apartment and they would try another time. They thought of waiting for her there, but she probably wouldn't be there quick. They went back to the Tower and Starfire was waiting for them.

"I am most ready," She said to Speedy.

"Mind, if I join the both of you?" Robin asked looking angry.

"Actually Speedy, it was just supposed…."

"I'll join you, I won't be any bother," Robin looked at Speedy in his body.

The three of them walked out of the Tower. Starfire walked close to Speedy and Robin got jealous. They sat down on a bench of the park and looked at the children playing. Robin was getting bored, since no one was paying attention to him, he started looking around the park bored. Then Robin saw Switchisa looking back at him. He ran after her and she started running. She vanished quickly behind a bush. Robin ran back to Starfire and Speedy.

"I saw Switchisa!"

"You did?"

"Who?" Starfire asked.

"Come on, we have to go back to the apartment!" Robin shouted.

The three of them ran. Starfire had no idea where they were going. They walked up to the door of Switchisa and knocked on it. No one answered it. Speedy and Robin decided to ask someone where she might have gone. They knocked on someone's door right across from Switchisa's house. A tall woman opened the door.

"Excuse me? Did you see a girl come out of there today?" Robin asked.

"No, actually no one has lived in there for three years." Said the woman. Speedy and Robin were confused. No one has lived in there? Robin asked himself.

"May we come in? Can you tell us about why people haven't lived in here?" Robin asked.

"Sure, sit down," said the woman as she closed the door.


End file.
